


The Follow Up

by Cap2theDark



Series: Weird Parts of the Family [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Check Up, Children of War, F/F, Young Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Third of a Series. Doesn't have to be read in order, but why not?After breaking her arm, Fareeha has to come in for a check up with Doctor Ziegler.Inspiration from this comic dub: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzU5ROUhpu4(they have the original comic source in the description)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is an Overwatch fic, we’re gonna have a lot of people with accents and I usually depict that in my writing. Call it immersion. I’m realistic about it. Some people will have heavier accents than others. I’ll leave a note at the bottom that depicts how I’ll be changing certain words. Obviously the more in touch they are with a language (or a certain word), the less they’ll speak with an accent. For example, Fareeha will most likely have a minimal one because of her upbringing.
> 
> Also for my purposes, unless I explicitly say so, they’ll be speaking in English. It’s my first and pretty much only language so that’s where I find comfort in writing them. However if you notice I’m fucking something up culture wise feel free to correct me.

“You know Habibti, Angela became e doctor at 15.” The sniper remarked, standing beside the young doctor as her child was getting an xray done.

“Whaaaat? How old is she even?” Fareeha asked, moving around to get a better look at her through the glass that was protecting the two older woman.

“Farreeha, stay still please. The images von’t come out chlear.” Dr. Ziegler warned her. Although the teen girl couldn’t see her, she could hear the amusement in her voice.

She settled back down, holding still for the picture “Yea, but how old are you? Don’t you have to be older to be a doctor?”

“I’m 19.” She answered. The xray snapped the photo.

“What are you, some kind of child prodigy?” She asked, already pushing off the lead padding she had to wear to protect her organs from the flash of the xray machine.

“Something like that.”  
“Yes, and you could be e doctor too.”

The two woman spoke over each other. The doctor waited by the printer for the scan to come out, while Ana moved closer to her child to pinch her cheeks “But eenstead, I have e scrawny brat for e daughter!”

“Muuuuum! Stop it!” She batted her pinching claws away.

Doctor Ziegler put the xray up on a lightboard so that she could examine them “You are healing very quichkly Farreeha. And it looks good, nice and straight for a groviing girl. In facht…” She put a hand on her chin as she consulted the picture “Ana, it looks like she’ll be a very tall girl. Make sure to give her lots of vitamin D as she continues her grovith sport.”

The growing teen joined her at the lightboard “How tall? Seven feet? That would be cool.”

The doctor giggled behind her fingers “Ah no, not that tall, but pretty tall. Your enemies should covier in fearr at your height.” She supplemented the child’s inquiries with dreams of pseudo battle. Something both the older woman did not wish for for the young girl’s future.

Ana’s comlink blimped. She pulled out her phone to read the message that had automatically come through, informing the Captain of her duties “Ah, looks like my vacation time is up.”

Fareeha, already too well aware of what they sound meant was at her mother’s side “You’re going?” She asked in that sweet voice that Ana always wished she could stop and savor all the time.

“Yes Malak. I must go. Finish your appointment here with the doctor and then back home for you. Jesse will be by een the morning to check on you.” She stooped down to hug her and kiss both of her cheeks. Ana raised a salute to the doctor “Try not to let her break anymore bones before I get back.” She blew her daughter a kiss at the door “Love you.”

“Bye Mum, love you too.” She waved goodbye. She dropped her hand, sighing softly as she went “I wish she would take me.” When she felt the critical look from the doctor, she corrected her “Not now. Just, when I’m older. I wanna be like her but.. Mum doesn’t want that for me.”

“Ve don’t vant to vish for var for anyone. That’s vhy she does it. She does it so that it vill end.” The young doctor rested a hand on her shoulder.

“What about you? You’re not much older than I am and you work for the military. I asked my Mum, she said you even went out into the field. How is that any different from me?” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the slightly older teen, looking for answers.

A heaviness set in her blue eyes “There isn’t moch of a differrence, no. I just vish there vould be.” A calloused hand came up, pushed her hair back over her ear “Malak, that means angel, yes? If you vant to make your motherr happy, being her angel is the best thing you can do. I know that’s vhy my mother named me so.”

Fareeha’s blood pressure spiked. She muttered “Or maybe it’s cause you look like an angel.” She pressed a palm over her chest, going for a more insulting tone that turned into weak attempt “An angel of death!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not inspired from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE3RZ1E2YN0

The Swiss doctor really should not have been surprised when her 1600 hour appointment had arrived early, very early. She had been filling out some request forms when, without even so much as a knock on her office door, the teen strolled right in “Doctor Ziegler, I’m here to get my cast off!” Fareeha announced. 

“Your appointment isn’t for anotherr hour. Chan you please go vait outside vhile I finish my paperwork?” The doctor asked of her.

“I can wait here.” The younger girl came over to her desk, intruding into the doctor’s space. Her casted arm came over her documents “What are these for? I don’t recognize th-”

Angela put a finger over her lips. It had been accidental. She hadn’t intended for her finger to go so squarely over the egyptian’s mouth. But from the swelling blush that drew over her cheeks, the doctor knew she could take advantage of it “Farreeha,” She spoke sweet and soft “You chan stay, but I need you to be quiet. Chan you do that for me?”

The dark haired one bobbed her head in compliance. 

For a while it was alright. Angela continued with her work until the girl standing behind her started fidgeting. From the look of it, she was trying to copy the ‘at ease’ posture of the soldiers, but with her arm in a cast, she couldn’t properly hook her thumbs together to complete the stance. Taking pity on the poor girl, she set down her pen and took her hand “Come here.” She guided. She didn’t have anything other chairs in the room so she sat the girl onto her lap. Her off hand kept her balanced with a pressure to the small of her back, while she continued to fill out her form. She couldn’t help but notice just how much the girl in her lap was blushing and trying to look at anything but the doctor. Her fingers played with the ends of her dress. If she kept doing that she’d fray the ends. When her leg got tired she had Fareeha switch sides and she started writing with her left hand.

For the first time since she had entered the room, she spoke up “You can write with both of your hands?”

Angela hummed “Ambetrexioos, yes. It’s very useful in my line of vork.”

“You’re so smart… I can’t believe you’re only 19.”

“If it makes you feel any betterr, I’ll be 20 next month.”

“Really?” Her hand went up to touch the gold in her braids “You’re so cool.” Her soft brown eyes finally had the courage to look up at her face “Do you think I can be like that when I’m older?”

“Vhat? Smart and cool?” Her hand stopped in her writing, a grand smile breaking her features. She couldn’t believe this girl.

Fareeha nodded “Yea. I want to be smart and chool and have a pretty girlfriend like you.”

This had the doctor’s sides in stitches.

The shorter girl crossed her arms and huffed “It’s not funny!”

She patted her back, calming down from the sudden fit of laughter “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That was jost so sudden. But yes Malak, I do believe you chan be smart and chool and have a pretty girlfriend like me.”

Angela could nearly see the butterflies storming through the girl’s head. It was harmless. She could remember when she was younger and had crushes on girls and boys a few years her senior. Hell, she was taking the same classes as them. And yes, it was flattering to have the younger girl’s eyes on her, fully knowing that she was the object of her crush. It was sweet and Angela might have liked it a little.

But perhaps she should have known it had gone too far when Fareeha replied with a wide smile and said:

“Then when I grow up, I’ll be smart and cool so that you can be my girlfriend.”

But Angela just smiled and replied with a “Maybe.” And sighed ‘How cute’ in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> For Swiss-German  
> Rrr- r Oderr (Order)  
> Vi- w Viitch (Witch)  
> O- u Jomp (Jump)  
> Ch, kh- c, k Chan’t (Can’t)
> 
> For Arabic  
> Long a - short e Teke (Take)  
> Short i - long e Speet (Spit)  
> Double vowels are longer  
> Clear- Cluhear  
> Sleeping- Sluheeping


End file.
